A Very Unusual fairy, Indeed
by SierraMist26
Summary: When a new fairy born from a child's last smile arrives to the Winter Woods of Pixie Hollow, it surprises and amazes everybody. A lot of them avoid her. It'll take Tinker Bell and friends-especially the frost fairy Sled-to make her feel welcome. Sled and OC Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1

"Hey guys, guess what, guess what, guess what?!" called Tinker Bell as she zipped across the clearing.

"You finally beat Peri in an ice-skating race? It took you long enough," asked Rosetta, the group's garden fairy.

"No! Well, yes I did and it was awesome I totally couldn't believe it but that's not the point! There's a special new winter fairy arriving today!" Tink exclaimed.

This sent up a loud murmur among the small group of friends. After all, there hadn't been a new fairy in Pixie Hollow for at least five season cycles. Silvermist and Fawn, water and animal talent fairies, respectively, immediately started discussing the welcome tour they were going to give the new fairy. Rosetta and Iridessa, a light talent fairy, found themselves pondering whether the new fairy would be nice or not. As for Vidia, one of the fast flying fairies, well, you could see from the look on her face that she was getting irritated and very quicly. After a few moments, she stood up and slammed her fist down on the table.

"Okay, Tink," she said, "Care to explain what it is about this fairy that makes her so special?"

As the other fairies started to realize that this was, indeed, a very good question, they all turned their heads to look at their tinker talent friend.

"This fairy is really special because she wasn't born from a child's first laugh, like the rest of us were," Tink said softly, "She was born from a child's last smile."


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue 2

"Is everything ready for the new arrival?" asked Lord Milori, "They should be arriving any minute now." Around him, everyone was bustling about.

Sled, a frost fairy, flew over.

"You're right. In fact, there she is now," he said, pointing at something in the sky. And sure enough, there was a dandelion seed swaying in the wind, albeit in the wrong direction.

"She seems to be getting a little bit off track. Why don't you go give her a little assistance?" suggested Milori. Sled nodded in response, and then flew off.

"Hey little fairy, we've been expecting you," he said. The dandelion seemed to bob up and in excitement. Sled laughed, and then noticed that she had begun to go towards the mountains. "Oh hey, you don't want to go that way. It's too dangerous until you've gotten your talent. Tell you what, if you turn out to be a frost fairy, I'll show you around the place a bit. So come on, let's go see what your talent is."

With that, Sled pushed the dandelion seed towards a patch of ice in the middle of the pixie dust pond. Once they came into view, all of the fairies and sparrowmen sat down with their respective talent groups. Each group sent up a representative with a symbol of their talents. Even the warm fairies sent up people, in honor of the first arrival since the two groups of fairies had once again been allowed to join together. All of the symbols were set atop rocks that were arranged in a circle around the outer edge of the ice patch. When Sled and the dandelion seed landed on the ice patch, Lord Milori and Queen Clarion flew forward to stand in front of them. One of the other fairies fluttered over to pour some pixie dust on the dandelion seed.

As the other fairies looked on, the seed turned into a fairy with hair whiter than snow, eyes the color of the sky, and skin paler than even the winter fairies. She wore a white dandelion dress, snowflake earrings, and a pair of white leaf flats.

But what really got everyone's attention were the tattoos that covered parts of her arms and legs. The one that stood out the most was the image of light blue wings that covered her back where her real wings should've been.

As she stared to stand up and he was able to get a good look at her, Sled noticed two things; one was that she really was a very pretty fairy, and the other was that she seemed to be a bit wobbly, so he held on to her arm to help steady her. Once she was able to stand properly by herself, he let go so Lord Milori could welcome her.

"Hello. Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I trust you had a safe journey?" he asked her. Instead of speaking, the fairy just nodded. "We noticed that you don't have any wings. Do you have any idea how or why that happened?" This time, she shook her head. After a few moments of awkward silence, Lord Milori didn't know what else to say, so he just said, "Well, let's go see what your talent is."

He spread his arm out to indicate the circle of rocks and talent symbols that surrounded them. The fairy looked around until her eyes settled on a leaf that was covered in frost. She started to slowly walk toward it, and when she reached it she picked it up. The fairies gasped in amazement as a flower of frost bloomed from her feet and spread around her. Sled smiled at her calmly, but on the inside he was having a mini celebration. The other frost fairies started cheering, and they all went to greet their group's newest member when they al started to back up.

All of the other talent symbols, instead of going away, had started to glow. The fairy looked around in confusion as all the different objects began to swirl around her, glowing brighter and brighter until finally, with a blinding burst of light, they all slammed together.

When Sled was able to see again, he watched as the fairy wobbled a bit, and then collapsed on the ground. He quickly zipped over and scooped her up. "Come on, little fairy, don't you pass out on me," he said. Then he heard a small voice.

"That's not my name."

Sled just looked at her. "So you finally decided to talk to us. I'm Sled. Might I know yours?"

"I'm Neva, she whispered right before she passed out.


End file.
